


Asphyxiation

by Whump-with-wren (Spannah339)



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Endeavour Morse Needs a Hug, Gen, Whump, Whumptober, and i'm gonna make this a tag, but he always needs a hug, coat blanket, coat blanket is best blanket, drawning, it doesn't exactly fit the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Whump-with-wren
Summary: Another whumptober thing I wrote!





	Asphyxiation

The murky water spread out around him as Morse tried to claw his way to the surface. The grip on his leg was unrelenting, holding him down. The surface was already worryingly far above him, and despite his efforts, Morse could not dislodge the suspect he had been chasing. 

He kicked, feeling some satisfaction as his shoe connected with something. The grip on his leg loosened and he kicked again, shooting to the surface. But someone grabbed his coat, pulling him down again. 

He was started to get worried, his lungs beginning to demand air. He tried again, kicking up, but the suspect pushed, shoving him further down and shooting away. Morse could make out a figure in the dark water, moving towards the surface. Morse kicked forward, shedding his coat to lose the weight. This time, with the suspect already almost at the surface, no one stopped him, and for a moment, he thought he was going to make it. 

Just as he reached the surface and began to take a gasping breath, a hand shoved him under and the breath became half water. He struggled, trying to break free and _breathe_, but he was already growing tired, and the suspect was surprisingly strong. 

He needed to breathe. He needed to breathe. He _needed _to _breathe. _His lungs were screaming, panic filling him as he found himself under the water, the surface impossibly far away. He kicked, flailing his arms, anything, anything to reach the surface, to escape the suffocating water. 

His attempts were useless - every time he nearly reached the surface, the suspect shoved him down again. His movements were becoming weaker, his attempts more pathetic. His lungs were screaming, his arms aching, and he knew, deep down, that he wasn’t going to be able to breathe again. 

A muffled noise exploded around him, then the pressure on his head vanished. Morse didn’t have the strength to pull himself to the surface, sinking deeper into the depths of the lake. 

Then a hand grabbed his collar. 

He was barely aware of what was happening, but he was moving, someone hauling him up. The air was cold as he burst out of the water and instantly tried to breathe again, only to be interrupted by an explosive cough, water bursting out of his mouth. 

He was dragged to the bank and crawled weakly to try land, a hand on his back as he coughed, spewing water, hacking. Then he _breathed_ the blessed, sweet air filling his lungs. 

He gasped, hands helping him to a sitting position as he coughed up the last of the water in his lungs between desperate gasps. 

“Morse?” 

He looked up, making out Thursday’s worried face hovering above him, wet hair sticking to his forehead. 

“Alright?” he asked, and Morse nodded weakly, suddenly aware of how cold he was. He shuddered, shivers taking over as water dripped down his face. 

“Th-thank you s-sir,” he chattered out. Thursday shifted to retrieve his coat from where he had discarded it before diving in after Morse, slinging it over the younger man’s shoulders. Morse gratefully accepted, pulling it around his shaking body. 

“D-did we get him?” he asked, looking up at Thursday crouching in front of him. He nodded, glancing back at the river. 

“Strange and Trewlove brought him in. No need to fret yourself, you just focus on getting warm and dry, alright?” 

Morse nodded, not really having the strength to do anything else at the moment. So, he pulled the coat around him, trying to regain as much warmth as he could. 


End file.
